The invention relates to a stomatological implant of titanium, tantalum, niobium, zirconium and/or their alloys for use as a root-canal pin; more particularly, the invention concerns stomatological implants such as biocompatible metals which are useful as transfixion pins, replantation pins or root-filling pins, in particular short pins.
It is known that root-canal pins of Ti, Ta, etc. may be used in stomatology in root-canal treatments and transfixions and apical root resections. In doing so, the root canal is prepared true to shape and the root-canal pin is inserted with the use of a more or less compatible hardening filling material (cements, epoxy resins), as may be gathered from, for example, the prospectus of the firm of Institut Straumann AG, CH-4437 Waldenburg, "Apikaler Wurzelkanalstift aus Titan" (Apical Root-Canal Pin of Titanium). Despite this technique, used for years in stomatology, the development of macrocracks between root-canal pin and tooth substance owing to incomplete filling or rinsing out of the root-filling material serving as packing compound cannot be prevented (Deutsche zahnartztliche Zeitschrift 42 (1987), pp. 262-264, 277-282). On the other hand, filling materials to which insolubility is attributed are not very osteocompatible. Hence, the known complications appear, ultimately leading to the loss of the tooth.